Pokemon: The Goddess of Dreams
by Xtor50
Summary: Ash has gotten into a car accident and dies. He will soon enter heaven and meets a beautiful goddess. The goddess will offer him a single wish, In order to help her to save heaven from a mysterious threat. Rated: M for swears. Genre: Romance, Adventure, Humor, and of course Drama. New detail will may be added soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Heaven**

 **Sorry with the delay.**

 **Today is the new story, called Pokemon: The Goddess of Dreams.**

 **Even though, I put an announcement on Pokemon: Advanced Life...**

 **No one leaved a comment or review about this.**

 **Like I said, I was starting to publish it today.**

 **But it's ok, so the goddess I pick is an o.c**

 **I'm sorry non-Advancedshippers, and other shippers, but this is my decision and you'll know why I pick an O.C.**

 **Anyway I'm back again, which is great...somehow..**

 **Who listens to K-pop? Korean pop?**

 **No one, great, that's so wonderful..**

 **(SIGH)(Xtor50 get back to the topic!) (The story, will be sad for the first chapter)**

 **Sorry about that, so here's Chapter 1: Heaven/ Going to the Bathroom...**

 **(Okay stop that) ( The Story is a Romance, Adventure and Drama, oh and also Humor too.)**

 **Rated: M for swears... ... ...**

 **Chapter 1: Heaven**

 **It was a wonderful Sunday morning, in downtown Tokyo, Japan.**

 **The gleaming sunlight shining through, the Ketchum's window, charmful birds singing, and car beeping sounds, making the city lively.**

 **At the Ketchum's Medium sized Oriented Japenese houses, lies a sleeping 15-year old high school student name Ash Ketchum. Peacefully snoring in his messy bedroom.**

 **His clock beeped, meaning that it was 7:30 a.m.**

 **"Oh no!, I'm late for school!" Screamed Ash as he went through his closet to wear proper clothing for school.**

 **A few minutes later... ...**

 **Ash was now wearing a plain white t-shirt with a black shirt sleeved thin jacket, and black pants and socks.**

 **Downstairs...**

 **"Ash it's time to wake up!" Exclaimed Delia as she was preparing breakfast.**

 **"I'm awake mom!" Yelled Ash.**

 **Then Ash went downstairs to greet his mother and father.**

 **"Ah, you're awake Ash, wonderful." Said Riley Ketchum. (The one in the movie)**

 **"Morning father." Said Ash.**

 **"Here Ash, your favorite breakfast, waffles with cherries and syrup." Said Delia as she passed the plate to Ash.**

 **"Thanks mom, you're the best." Said Ash.**

 **"Ash my son, make sure to do your class work everyday, I have high expectations for you." Said Riley with a serious tone in his voice.**

 **"Don't worry father, I'm pretty sure I can handle that, no problem." He said as he choked down his plate.**

 **"I'm glad to here that." Smiled Riley as he calmly ate his breakfast.**

 **"Ash, dear, when you come home from school, can you run an errand for me?" Asked Delia.**

 **"Sure, why not, so what's the errand?" Asked Ash.**

 **"Go to the grocery store, and buy me some carrots and onions, I'm making stew for dinner!" Excitedly said Delia.**

 **"Got it." Replied Ash.**

 **"Got to go to brush my teeth, be right back." Said Ash as he left the dining room.**

 **"He's always been impatient as ever honey." Said Riley.**

 **"Yeah, that's true, but that's why we love him." Smiled Delia.**

 **"Right." Smiled Riley.**

 **A few minutes later... ...**

 **"Finish, better pack my backpack." Said Ash as he head towards his room.**

 **"Alright, my notepad, pencils, erasers, pens, binder, good!" Exclaimed Ash as he put on his backpack and head straight downstairs.**

 **"Mom, father, going to school, later." Said Ash as took the car keys and head outside.**

 **"Alright have a nice day Ash!" Said Delia as she started to watch Mom's cooking tips.**

 **While Riley grabbed the car keys and started to leave the house to go to work.**

 **"Alright honey, I'm off to work." Said Riley as tighten his bow tie.**

 **"Ok dear, here's lunch, it's your favorite." Smiled Delia.**

 **"Ahh.. California rolls, nice, thanks honey." Said Riley as he kissed Delia at the cheek.**

 **" No problem , and have a nice day dear." Replied Delia.**

 **Soon Ash and Riley, went off to do their usually routine, while Delia continued to watch Mom's cooking tips on channel 6.**

 **"Alright, school has started again, and it's been a wonderful summer vacation.""Going to Okinawa and tasting their delicious food is starting to make me drool, and I can't wait to have a girlfriend.""This my first year at Tokin Highschool, and I can't wait to win it all." Thoughted Ash as he was driving.**

 **Nearby...**

 **"Die you old bitches!, give us the money, we want the money!" Said a robber with brownish curly hair.**

 **"Yeah like what he said." Said the other robber, who was the partner of the robber with brown hair.**

 **He was extremely fat, he needed to do some cardio work to at least lose some weight, and he had black hair with his shirt opening up, showing his overgrown stomach.**

 **"Shut up, who said you do the trash talking?" Said the browned hair robber.**

 **"Uhhh, no one." Said the partner.**

 **"Yeah i thought so." Said the browned hair robber as he raised his gun and fired it in the air.**

 **"H-Here, here's the money you asked for." Said the bank employees.**

 **"Excellent, let's go!" Said the browned hair robber as he and his partner left and went on their car that they stole a while back.**

 **Ash's location...**

 **"Hmmm... What's that sound?" Wondered Ash as he heard some intense screech sounds.**

 **Then the robbers that stole money from the bank head straight towards Ash's car!**

 **"What in the hell!" Yelled Ash as he saw the car coming at full speed.**

 **There was no way to escape since there was a traffic jam and that Ash didn't have time to react to escape.**

 **"Heheh..., look at all this money, were rich!, were rich!" Said the partner.**

 **"You're darn right!, 1 million dollars, hahahah!, we can do anything we want with this money!" Laughed the robber.**

 **Unluckily for them, they weren't paying attention, that they were going to crash!**

 **"Haha-... boss!, lookout!" Screamed the partner.**

 **"Huh-...- Oh No!" Screamed the robber as they crash into Ash's car.**

 **At that time, a humongous explosion occurred, creating flames all over!**

 **Cars were on fire, many citizens were screaming, smog and smoke creating poisonous gases all over.**

 **At the site, a dead person, with a backpack and a white and red hat, is very dead indeed.**

 **Blood stains all over the body, oil leaking out from the two cars, creating another explosion!**

 **Sending the corpse flying about 10 feet, and then landed at the ground, hard.**

 **Soon, two new corpses appeared, both wearing guns and black clothing.**

 **The one million dollars burn within the flames, turning them into ashes.**

 **A 30 minutes later... ... ...**

 **At the Ketchum's household, lies a peaceful Delia, still watching Mom's Cooking Tips.**

 **Then, the news appears on the screen...**

 **"What, why did the news appeared at a time like this!" Yelled an angry Delia.**

 **But soon, she will soon regret to say those very harmful words...**

 **"It's me Johnson Grey, from the TK news, or in other words, for people who are extremely stupid, it's Tokyo's King News.""For today's report, it states that an immense explosion in downtown Tokyo, cause major problems."**

 **"Major traffics, chaos, and worry across the city." Said Johnson Grey.**

 **"It was caused by a speeding Toyota car, used by two robbers, who just stole one million dollars from the Tokyo's main bank."" With the oil spreading, it will cause more explosions and chaos." Stated Johnson Grey.**

 **"Okay, that happens all the time, so just shut up and let me watch Mom's Cooking Tips!" Yelled an irritated Delia.**

 **"Wait, wait hold your horses boys, girls, ladies, and gentlemens, there's been 3 casualities, 2 from the robbers, and one for a new Highschool student who was late attending to Tokin's Highschool." Said Johnson Grey.**

 **This started to worry Delia, Ash, was late for school and had a car, and was also a student who was attending that school.**

 **"No, it can't be him, no!" Screamed Delia.**

 **"His name was Ash Ketchum." Said Johnson Grey.**

 **When he said those words, Delia shut the TV off went upstairs and started to sob.**

 **At Tokyo's Electric Company...**

 **Riley heard the news and started to punch the wall.**

 **"Why, why did this have to happen!" Yelled Riley as he continued to punched the wall.**

 **"Hey Riley, it's not your fault, it was the robbers, please, try to calm down..., you're not the person who cries easily." Said Riley's good friend Zack.**

 **"I know that but..., he's my son." Sobbed Riley.**

 **"I understand, but punching the wall means nothing, you'll just continue to hurt your self." Said Zack.**

 **"Yeah, sorry." Sniffed Riley.**

 **"Riley, rest your tears and head home to calm down your wife, by now she might have heard the news and be crying right about now."" You can have a several days off to calm down and take it easy." Said the boss of the company, Jack.**

 **"Thank you sir, I'll take my leave." Said Riley as he left the building and heads home to comfort Delia.**

 **"Think he'll calm down after this, boss?" Asked Zack.**

 **"Probably, but things like this, is pretty sad, and depressing, I'm not 100% sure, but I bet he will." Said Jack.**

 **At the Ketchum's Household...**

 **Riley arrived at his home, he unlocked the door. He saw that the TV was off and heard sobbing from upstairs.**

 **Soon Riley went upstairs and he went inside the door wear the noise was coming from.**

 **"Honey, I'm here, please, calm down, and listen to me." Said Riley as he try to comfort Delia.**

 **"Dear, but Ash, he's, he's..." Sobbed Delia.**

 **"I know, he's gone, but we can't waste tears, he wouldn't want us like that." Said Riley.**

 **"Yeah, I know." Sobbed Delia.**

 **"It's okay, it's gonna be okay, we need to save our tears for the funeral okay, then we can cry all day." Said Riley.**

 **"(sniffed)(sniffed), okay..., thank you dear, I love you." Sobbed Delia as he hugged Riley.**

 **"I love you honey, come on, I'll make us some coffee, and try to think good things and memories about Ash okay?" Said Riley.**

 **"Okay, (Sniffed), thank you honey, it's dar-" Said Delia, but she was cut off by Riley.**

 **"Dark Roast, I know, not to worry okay." Replied Riley.**

 **... Moments later...**

 **Riley returned with the dark roast coffees, and he and Delia try to remember good things about their son, Ash Ketchum.**

 **The 15-year old boy/Highschool student... (Wait was the one with the hat, with aura and the Lucario named Aaron, or Riley?, I forgot now that I think about it.)(Please leave it on the comments/Review if i got it right or wrong, doesn't matter up to this point, hell I like the name Riley for Delia's husband and Ash's father)(What do you think?)**

 **Always love food, listens to K-Pop, exercise, and YouTube.**

 **He was kind and gentle, always ignorant but sweet.**

 **"He was always a good boy, we raise him quite well." Said Delia.**

 **"Indeed, he always wanted to be a game creator and engineer." Said Riley.**

 **"Remember when he was a little boy, we always go to the mall, and all he wants was games, games, and games." Said Delia as she drinks her dark roast coffee.**

 **"To tell you the truth, it did cost us quite a lot of money." Said Riley.**

 **"In total, it be probably over 2,000 dollars." Said Delia.**

 **"Well at least it was a good time." Said Riley.**

 **"Back then, it was fun, and hilarious, remember when Ash ate a whole bowl of spaghetti." Said Delia.**

 **"Ahh, the time when-" Said Riley but was stop when Delia finish the rest of the sentence.**

 **"Ash made a spaghetti mustache on his face, yes." Said Delia as she continues to drink her delicious dark roast coffee.**

 **"I got to have to admit, it was a great piece of art." Said Riley as he put his cup away on the desk, meaning that he finished his coffee.**

 **"Yes, indeed." Replied Delia.**

 **"It was good times honey." Said Riley.**

 **"Oh, I miss our son now, I can't believe this happen." Said a depressed Delia as she put her cup next to Riley's on the desk.**

 **"It was out of nowhere and now he's gone, physically, but not spiritually." Said Riley.**

 **"If I can see him one more time, I could be so happy, I would be falling off a cliff." Said Delia.**

 **"It will be great, come on, we need to get prepared for this okay honey." Said Riley.**

 **His voice was so soothing and so gentle, it'll make any women at any age fall in love.**

 **"Very well." Said Delia as she got up from the bed.**

 **Several days later... ... ...**

 **"We here by announce the grave site of Ash Ketchum, the boy who always loves food and always will be."**

 **"He was a great student, always having A's and B's and sometimes C's, and hyperactive, but ignorant boy, but also sweet."**

 **"He always love games, especially the PS5, where he can play Call of Duty 4 Alien invasion series."**

 **"Today will be a sad but glory day, it's sunny out, we can play sports, have a nice picnic, and fun." Said the mayor of Tokyo.**

 **The Audience, Ash's grandparents, parents, cousins, uncles, and aunts are mourning at Ash's death.**

 **Most of them were crying, and some of them were just calm, but holding their tears to prove that they were superman and superwomen.**

 **"Please ladies and gentle peeps, you may leave flowers and jewelry on your poor family member grave."**

 **"We the people of Tokyo, will give you gifts to make you forget all this, but know this, always remember him, have great day everybody, and let's party!" Said the mayor as he place a flower on top of Ash's grave.**

 **Soon everybody placed flowers and jewelry on Ash's grave, then they mourn, after that they eat and thanked the people of Tokyo to join this saddening event.**

 **Within a few days, the party was over and Ash's grave is resting in piece, however, people who died and have good hearts may enter heaven, and those who don't are straight to hell.**

 **Ash's conscious...**

 **"So this is death huh, where's the stairway to heaven and hell?, but why I can't move a muscle?" Said Ash as he was between the boundaries of the nothingness.**

 **Soon Ash started to heard a voice, it was a soothing, and angelic voice, it was beautiful.**

 **"Young one, can you hear me?" Said the mysterious but beautiful voice.**

 **"Yes, and who are you?" Asked Ash.**

 **" You will see me soon, follow the light, and it will show you the way to heaven." Said the mysterious voice.**

 **"Okay, but where's the light?, I don't s-" Said Ash, but he was stopped his sentence, when he saw the light.**

 **Ash was standing on a cloud, the light shines above the world, dazzling the area, with its beautifullness.**

 **"Oh, thank you, I will be right there second." Said Ash as he float through the air to the light.**

 **"Woah!, I'm flying!" Said Ash with excitement.**

 **"I'm sorry that I disappoint you when I say this, I'm the one whose making you fly." Said the mysterious voice.**

 **"Doesn't matter though, but it's awesome!" Said Ash.**

 **"What is awesome?" Asked the mysterious voice.**

 **"Oh, it's another term for great, wonderful." Answered Ash.**

 **"I see." Said the mysterious voice.**

 **"Were here." Said Ash.**

 **"Correct, welcome to my land." Said the mysterious voice.**

 **"Is this heaven?" Asked Ash.**

 **"You're half correct, this is heaven but it's my land or in other words, territory, I'll explain everything once you made inside the palace." Said the mysterious voice.**

 **"Okay, here I go." Said Ash as he moves on towards the palace.**

 **There you go folks and how was it?**

 **I'll introduce you the goddess in the next chapter.**

 **Sorry for the little delay, going to the mall, was well, a lot of work, especially if you're getting sick and tired of buying clothes for the day.**

 **So please leave a review guys, make sure you'll leave a fav, follow and more, it will be well apreciated, and I'll work on the next chapter, tommorow I promise.**

 **Trust me...**

Meanwhile... At DragonBallZ

"VEGETA!, WHY DID YOU BLOW UP THE EARTH!"-Goku

"BECAUSE I FUCK'IN HATE YOU KAKOROT!"-VEGETA

"WHY!?"-Goku

"BECAUSE I'M FUCK'IN AWESOME, AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR YOU!,BIGBANG ATTACK!"-VEGETA

"WOAH, WATCH IT, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU VEGETA!?, WE CAN FIGHT LATER."-Goku

"HEY KAKOROT, DON'T IGNORE ME, SHOW SOME PRIDE AND RESPECT TO THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS."-VEGETA

"THE PRINCE OF NOTHING, YOU JUST KILLED TRILLIONS OF INNOCENT LIVES THERE, ESPECIALLY THE CUTE PUPPIES."-Goku

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT POOPY DOG EARS, I WANT TO REGAIN MY HONOR THAT YOU STOLE FROM ME WHEN YOU DEFEAT FRIEZA!"-BADASS SUPER SAIYAN VEGETA

"THAT'S HORRIBLE, VEGETA!, DAMN, HAAAAAA!"-REGULAR SUPER SAIYAN Goku.

THE BADASS VEGETA SERIES WILL CONTINUE ON THIS STORY, THE OTHER STORIES, WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED BECAUSE OF THE RATING, SORRY.

BYE BYE, AND SEE YOU VERY SOON. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOWE THIS STORY TO HELP ME IMPROVE, SERIOUSLY IT DOES, THANKS.-XTOR50

㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0!


	2. Chapter 2 The Goddess

Chapter 2 The Goddess

Hey, everybody, I am back, again. I was really busy for the week and yeah.

Right now, I'm feeling much better, the shower was like a healing/rejuvenation chamber, it was so relaxing it was like I was in a massage chair.

I return from my nephew's first birthday party. Yeah, he's my nephew and I'm his uncle who is literally 14!

I realize that I had spelling errors and grammar when I checked over chapter 1.

Sorry about that guys, I was probably on a rush or so i think.

Anyway, thank you for reminding that it's not dollars but yen for Japan, how so stupid of me!, and I'm in a honors class!, first honors, for god sakes!

Anyway, how's the story, good, bad, excellent, horrible, what?

Please say that in the comments/review below and thank you for the support.

I believe that we reached over a 100 views! Already!, I never thought it be this good. Again, thank you for the support and keep reading, who knows, you might know the secrets behind one of my stories. Just kidding!

Come on, the author, sometimes needs some funtime, right!?

After I finish this chapter I'll be writing Chapter 8 for Pokemon: Advanced Life. On Sunday, oh yeah, I have to go school on that day. (Give me minute,)(Goddamit!)(Mother...trucker!)

(Whew!, okay, I'm better now.)(I have to go to school for language class, or in other words, Vietnamese, yeah, I don't even know my own heritage or language)(Wow, great job Xtor50, you did it again, congrats for not learning your own language for the past 14 years.)

Also on Monday I'll be going to my friend's house so I can't post this chapter yet until by Wednsday at the least, so sorry.

Anyway enough of that, thing of craziness, let's get this chapter started.

So here it is folks Chapter 2 The Goddess...

"Woah, nice palace." Awed Ash as he entered the massive palace, with diamond floors, high tech tv, floating tables and chairs and lots more.

"Thank you, you may have a seat on the couch." Said the goddess as she appeared from upstairs.

She was beautiful, just like a heavenly angel floating through the glittering sky.

Her hair was like a rainbow, had a nice figure and had shining blue eyes. She wored a white dress, with crystal like slippers and a gold necklace.

Her long rainbow like hair glittered through the lights of the palace and Ash was gazing at her and drooling.

"Uhh, excuse me, are you okay?" Asked the beautiful goddess.

"Uhh, oh sorry, I was spacing off back there." Replied Ash.

"Woah, she's gorgeous, her rainbow hair is like she was made out of gold, damn, her hourglass figure, my god, I wish I could date her but she's a goddess, I can't." Thought Ash as he continued to stared at the goddess.

"Excuse me, please stop staring at me like that, it's weird." Said the goddess as she was embarrassed that a teenage boy was looking at her like that.

"Sorry, I-I just thought you were pretty, that's all." Said Ash. "What the hell am I doing, I can't date a goddess!, I'm a mortal and she's a smoking hot rainbowed long hair goddess, with nice clothing and hour glass figure!, I can't!" Thoughted Ash.

"Are you okay?" Asked the goddess.

"Oh, I'm alright I was a-a little drunk, yeah drunk." Said Ash.

"Drunk?, anyway I'm Valerie nice to meet you." Said the goddess.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, the name's Ash." Said Ash.

"Ash, it seems to me that you lied to me when you told me that you were drunk, you're a teenage boy, you're to young to drink alcohol, and you were in a car accident, there's no possible way that could be drunk." Said Valerie.

"Uhhh-." Spaced out Ash.

"It's okay, I'm fine with that, and besides you are dead so drinking alcohol makes no difference, and also, when you told me that I was pretty that was nice of you to say that, that's very kind of you." Said Valerie as she blushed a little when Ash said that.

"It's no problem, it's just that all the girls I've seen you're very pretty, and you're a goddess, oh and what kind of a goddess are you?" Asked Ash.

"I'm the goddess of dreams or wishes if you want to call me that too." Replied Valerie.

"I see." Said Ash.

"When I reached above the clouds, I felt chills run down my spine, like darkness was taking over me." Said Ash.

"I guess, I'll tell you the full story now that you are here." Said Valerie.

"What story?" Asked Ash.

"When people die in the world of the living, the ones who have good hearts can enter heaven, while the others who have cold heart are sent to hell."

"Those who are sent to hell, rebelled against the gods in heaven.""Even gods from heaven can be banished in hell.""They were also able to gain the trust of Hades the god of the underworld." Said Valerie.

"God of the underworld Hades!?" Said an surprised Ash.

"Yes, that's correct, Hades and the people of hell worked together to gain trust with other banished gods, which they were able to succeed." Replied Valerie.

"That's bad news." Said Ash.

"Now in the present day, 40 banished gods including Hades and billions of people of hell, were able to break the barrier of hell and entered heaven."

"Soon they were able to take control of heaven after killing the-the god's counselor Shunhei, soon after they-they started destroying sacred cities and killed gods." Cried Valerie.

It's okay, please don't cry, please, I'm here with you we can try to stop them, even though I don't have the powers to stop them." Said Ash as he tried to cheer up Valerie.

"Thank you Ash, much appreciated." Cried Valerie as she weep on Ash.

"It's no problem, glad to help." Replied Ash.

"Ash, since you are here, you are our last hope, the remaining gods in heaven remain hiding to plan out a strategy and fighting to protect the innocent, please Ash." Sniffed Valerie as she gave Ash some puppy dog eyes.

"I was about do that anyway, but I'm merely human, I can't do anything against a god." Said Ash.

"Then, how bout I'll grant you a wish, I am the goddess of wishes after all am I." Said Valerie.

"Yeah, that's right." Replied Ash.

"What should I wish for?, hmmm..., maybe become my girlfriend, no!, this is not the time!" Thought Ash as he thanked about his wish.

"Hmm..., alright, I got it!" Thought Ash.

"Valerie, I wish for a weapon, that has strength and durability from my emotions and desire." Said Ash.

"Very well then, your wish has been granted." Said Valerie as she raised both her arms to a 45 degree angle and chanted.

"The wind, the stars, the emotions and desires, form into one, and bring your essence to life, to protect others to those in need, come forth!" Exclaimed Valerie as she chanted.

Soon a large flash of light shine the palace, like blossoms blooming.

Then a dark long katana, with black and blue strapped handle with black chains appeared in Valerie's hand. (It's kinda like Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu, but has blue straps instead of red.)

"Woah, that's so cool, hmm.., are you okay Valerie." Asked Ash.

"Yeah, it's actually quite heavy than I had imagined, whatever your emotions and desires are, it's quite strong." Replied Valerie as she handed the sword to Ash.

"Well that's because I like you Valerie, wait!, what the hell am I saying!, don't tell her that!, as much as I want to, I can't she's a goddess, and the time is not perfect for that yet." Thought Ash.

"Yeah it's quite heavy, I got to say it's 20 pounds plus." Said Ash.

"Than that's why we need to train, and we can't hide here forever, sooner or later Hades and the people of hell, will find this place." Said Valerie.

"Then, we need to relocate and prepare ourselves right." Said Ash.

"Correct." Replied Valerie.

"Alright shall we begin our training?" Asked Valerie.

"Yeah, let's get started, there's no time to waste." Said Ash.

The intense training of Ash's life and the god's begins now...

Meanwhile...

"Where is Zeus?" Said Hades.

"We're still trying to find him sir, I'm pretty sure we will find him eventually." Said a hell soldier.

"Damn it all!, very well then, continue the search and I want him alive, I'll kill him with my own hands." Said Hades.

"Yes sir, the mission will be one day complete." Said the hell soldier as left.

"Soon my brother, the day of your reign is over and our comeback has just begun."

"Your head will be resting at my feet, and I will become king!" Laughed Hades as continue to taunt Zeus.

... ... ( Yeah I know the chapter is short isn't it?) ...

(NEXT TIME IT WILL BE LONGER, PROMISE.)

Anyway that's it for chapter 2.

So how was it guys, great? ㈴7㈴7㈴7

If it is thanks, much appreciated.

So what will happen in the next chapter?

How will Ash's training go?

Will Hades be able to kill and obliterate Zeus, and claim the title of King of the gods, hahahahahaha!

Is my oc, okay?, come on guys, this is my first time using an oc, and I think i did pretty good.

Come on guys and girls, you like it?, but you don't admit the fact that this is great!

Right!? Right!?

Was the weapon a good choice for me to pick?

What should I name the sword? (It can't be Zangetsu, or Tensa Zangetsu, need some ideas guys.

I know, I'm not famous or well known, but need your opinions and ideas guys, truly helps.

What other powers does Valerie have?

Oh also, I'm planning to make a new story coming up for Halloween.

Its a secret until then okay, be patient and don't worry, I'll be there to write.

Please leave a comment/review guys, and also favorite me, the story and more, like follow and that too, and thanks.

Also the Dragonball z... Badass super saiyan Vegeta! Coming right up!

"I SEE KAKOROT, I FORGOT YOU WERE A SUPER SAIYAN AS WELL."-BADASS SUPER SAIYAN VEGETA

"OF COURSE I WAS, AND WHY VEGETA?, WHY DID YOU BLOW UP THE EARTH, YOU EVEN KILLED BULMA!"-REGULAR SUPER SAIYAN GOKU

"KAKOROT WEREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME!, YOU SHOULD SHOW RESPECT TO YOUR SUPERIORS!, AS I, VEGETA SHOULD BLOW UP THAT FUCK'IN SHIT HEAD OF YOURS INTO BITS!"-BADASS SUPER SAIYAN VEGETA

GOKU SLAPS VEGETA IN THE FACE

"WHAT!,WHAT!, NO ONE DOES THAT TO ME!"-BADASS SUPER SAIYAN VEGETA

"YOU DESERVE THAT ONE VEGETA!"-REGULAR SUPER SAIYAN GOKU

"YOU-YOU!, MONKEY!"-BADASS SUPER SAIYAN VEGETA

VEGETA PUNCHES GOKU

"OWW!"-REGULAR SUPER SAIYAN GOKU

"THAT WAS FOR MOCKING ME."-BADASS SUPER SAIYAN VEGETA

"BUT AREN'T YOU A MONKEY YOURSELF VEGETA"-REGULAR SUPER SAIYAN GOKU

AUDIENCE-GET OWNED BITCH!

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"-BADASS SUPER SAIYAN VEGETA

THAT'S IT FOR DRAGON BALL Z BADASS SUPER SAIYAN VEGETA SERIES PT 2

Next will be part 3

You like that series?

Excellent!, now bye bye now, until we meet again!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEPHEW!

WOOHOO!

Okay Xtor50, he's probably sleeping by now.

Anyway folks, later and please and always a review, and thank you!

㈳3㈳3㈳3㈳3㈳3!


	3. Chapter 3 The Training?

I'm back in action!, and since no one is naming Ash's sword!, I guess I'll name it.

Hey, I did gave you some time to leave a comment to name the sword, I'll, say it in Japanese " Shinokage " which means Death Shadow, come on!, I think it's a cool name, don't you think? Leave a comment below to write what you think about this.

Also holy crap! Thanks guys, this story is a hit in my book! And also I like the reviews and thank you for supporting this story and me!

Sorry if I was a little rude before, that was me angry, sorry. But anyway...

If you guys like it, thanks, now anyway let's see how Ash's training is doing in Chapter 3!

Chapter 3 The Training...?

"Where are we going Valerie?" Asked Ash.

"We're going to my training garden, I need a week to prepare you." She said as they walk to her garden.

"A week!, you've got to be kidding me!" He Exclaimed.

"I understand that this is sudden, but I need to spend time with you, so you can help me to defeat them." She said.

Soon a large shock came upon the palace!

"What in the hell was that?" Wondered Ash.

"No it can't be, they already located this place!, Sylveon come here!" She yelled.

"Sylveon!" -Sylveon.

"Woah that's a Sylveon, that's quite rare where I live, whoops better stop talking!" He said as he prepare his sword.

"Haha!, look at what I have here!, a beautiful goddess, just imagine the things I can do to you." Said the officer as he licks his lips and flick his tounge up and down repeatedly.

"You are disgusting!" Yelled Valerie.

"How in the hell are you here and who are you?" Asked Ash.

"No who in the hell are you, where are your manners kid?, show some respect to a superior!" He said.

"Wrong!, you should introduce yourself when you barge in to someone's home!" Yelled Ash."You got some guts kiddo, fine, my name is Harty, the officer of squad 48." Exclaimed Officer Harty.

"Squad 48?!" Gasped Ash.

"I never expected the hell army was this large!?" Exclaimed Valerie.

"I might as well tell the details since all of you are gonna die, there are 50 squads in the hell army and each number are ranked by the number that they are chosen."

"The lower the number, the stronger and higher ranked they are." Said the Officer.

"There's that many, so you're..." Exclaimed Ash but stopped talking when the Officer said it himself.

"The 48th strongest among the 50 squads." Exclaimed Harty.

"Also, that means you're the leading this squad right?, the that means, that I have to defeat you and this battle would be good as over." Exclaimed Ash.

"How naive." He said.

"Ahhhh!" Screamed Valerie.

"Sylveon!" - Sylveon.

Sylveon used quick attack on the soldier but was knock back by a Nether Spear.

"Damn you!" Yelled Ash as he watched Valerie being strangled by a hell soldier.

"Awwh, how pathetic, among the gods and goddesses, I never expect you to be weak, Valerie Fairy, the goddess of dreams." Said Harty.

"Hey kid look behind you." He said.

"What the-" Said Ash, but he soon stabbed by a Nether Spear by another hell soldier.

"Gahh!" -Ash.

"Ash!" Screamed Valerie.

"You're a young goddess, and I'm surprised Squad 50 didn't disposed of you when they killed your family!" Yelled Harty.

"Kill her!" Said Harty as he begins to laugh.

"Nooo!" Yelled Ash.

Soon a blinding light came upon, a endless world of darkness soon appeared.

Okay I have to admit this chapter is awesome! - Author notes.

"Young one, do you hear me." Said a strong deep hollowfied voice. (Kinda like Ichigo's inner hollow voice, it's pretty cool.)

"Who is it?, Where am I?, Who are you?" Asked Ash.

"Heh, you really don't know who I am, but I'll accept this time, very well, technically I'm your sword, you see those shadows above you, find the shadow that is your sword, and once you find it, learn my name, and find your way to power!" Said the strong deep hollowfied voice.

(I know this kinda similar to bleach in many ways but I really don't want to do a contrast between Bleach and Pokemon, seems weird, with Ichigo and Ash, and many other characters, what do you guys think?)

"How the hell, am I gonna find the shadow that belongs to me!" Yelled Ash.

"I've got to admit, I never thought, I was like you, but that story will come at another time, why don't you pick one, it's like a puzzle games like you humans like to play, so play." Said the deep hollowfied voice.

"Damn!, he's not helping me, who is he?, what does he mean that he's my sword?, and also that he like me?, what the hell is going on here!?" Thought Ash.

"Alright need to focus, and I better hurry." Said Ash.

"Focus, Focus, Focus..., There!" Thought Ash.

Then Ash flew off and went to a faraway shadow to left.

"Gahh!" - Ash. - as he pulled out the sword.

Soon the blinding light returns again and brings him back to world/ heaven.

"Destroy, Shinokage!" Said Ash as he performed the incantation for his sword.

Soon a dark black aura with a white outline engulfs Ash.

"What the hell!" Yelled Harty.

Then moments after, the dark aura soon disperse.

Soon Ash appears from the aura cloud, and his clothing and appearance changed.

His hair is now a silverish white hair that is slightly risen and is rigid.

His muscle tone is define and increase muscle mass.

Ash now wears a white jacket with black outlines that is open.

Also he wears a black y-shirt underneath his jacket and wears a silver belt with black chains all over his waistline, with black jeans and shoes.

Lastly Ash also wears a black +golden outline necklace too.

"If I were you, I'd leave her alone." Said an irritated Ash.

"Heh, as if I care, because she's dead!, HAAAAAA!" Said the hell soldier as he used his Nether Spear at Valerie.

"Huh?!, how in the hell did you?" Wondered the hell soldier but he soon been cut down by Ash.

"Gahh!, damn you!" Yelled the hell soldier as he spoiled Ash as his last words.

"I did warn you did I not." Said Ash.

"Ash." Said Valerie as she watch in awe as Ash defeated the hell soldier with ease.

"Grrh!, Raticate attack and use Super Fang!" Said Harty.

(Um, guys this could end out bloody, kids, please, don't read this if it's rated M, Thanks.)

"Shitenpiasa." Said Ash as he swung his sword at Raticate, creating a black shadowy wave. (The wave is like Getsuga Tenshou, but is black and white outline but shadowy.)

Raticate try to use Super Fang on Shitenpiasa, but fails to do the job, ending the Rat's fate.

The Rat in two, bleeding endlessly, the rat was dead, very dead.

"Son of a bitch!" Yelled Harty.

"Men!, attack!" Yelled Harty as he angrily fled.

"Yes sir!, huh?, why did he ditch us!" Said a hell soldier.

"Damn that was cold!" Said another hell soldier.

"Hey if I were you, I'd pay attention." Said Ash.

"Why you-!" - Hell Soldier.

"Take this!" Said a hell soldier as he charges to attack at Ash.

But Ash blocks it and used Shitenpiasa again, creating another explosion.

"Gah!" Yelled the hell soldier as he was sent flying to the pillars of the palace.

"The pillars, the palace, it's collapsing!" Yelled a hell soldier retreat.

"Tchh!, Valerie you okay?" Asked Ash.

"Yes thank you Ash, thank you for saving me." Said Valerie as she thanked Ash.

"You welcome, Shitenpiasa!" Said Ash as he used several Shitenpiasa at the hell soldiers, sealing their fate.

"Alright, we must hurry!, come Sylveon!" Said Valerie.

Recovered from its injuries, Sylveon followed its master and head outside.

Moments later... ...

"Is everyone okay?" Asked Ash.

"Yes, thank you." Said Valerie.

"Huh!" Ash surprised, and everyone witness the explosion of Valerie's palace as a huge fire engulfs it.

"At least we are safe for now." Said Valerie.

"Are you okay Sylveon?" Asked Valerie to her beloved Sylveon.

"Sylveon!" - Sylveon happily.

"Wonderful!" Said Valerie.

"Sorry for destroying your palace Valerie." Apologized Ash. (Also, Ash's sword release will be his base form if you don't mind.)

"Don't worry young Ash, eventually, we will have to leave this place, and build a new one." Said Valerie.

"Then where are we going to build?" Asked Ash.

"Within the prairies of treasures is where we will find our new home, it's where I met my first friend, a goddess, the flower goddess, Sarah." Explained Valerie.

"I see, so how faraway is it?" Asked Ash once more.

In your standards, it is about 5 miles away." Said Valerie.

"That's not too bad, and also our building will give us a location to the enemy, how are we going to survive there?" Asked Ash,

"Then we'll build underground." Replied Valerie.

"Makes sense." Said Ash.

"Young Ash, I am proud for what you done today, and your first training has been completed." Said Valerie.

"My training has been completed already?" Wondered Ash.

"That's right, since you were able to know your inner spirit's name and its incantation." Said Valerie as she was impressed with Ash's progress. (Okay I have to admit, this is kinda like Bleach.)

"Wow, I'm flattered Valerie." Said Ash.

"It's okay, don't flatter yourself Ash, come on, let's get moving okay." Said Valerie.

"Right." Replied Ash.

That's it for today.

I think this is the best chapter I ever write in this story.

Thanks you guys for supporting this story and me! Well appreciated, you can have a pat on the back for reading this story and writing great reviews/ comments.

Who knows if you write your own stories, I'll leave a review, just to let you know.

Oh and also, feel free to write a review for the badass super saiyan VEGETA series!, I just want to know what you think about it.

The series will be only on this story, plus I finally know how to use a poll for fanfiction, so please leave a vote for Pokemon: Advanced Kanto Arc: AshxMay or Dragonball Z comedies adventure series.

Oh one more thing before the super SAIYAN series thingy, can you guys and I beg you, please teach me how to use a image manager for fanfiction, because I'm really stump, call me stupid all you want, but please teach me, I will be truly greatful for that and thank you.

Alright then, Badass Super SAIYAN VEGETA series! Begin!

"Take this Kakorot, Big Bang Attack!" - Super Saiyan Vegeta.

"Kamehameha!" - Super Saiyan Goku.

"Damn you!" - Super Saiyan Vegeta.

" Why did you blow up the Earth Vegeta!" - Super Saiyan Goku.

"How many times do I have to say it Bitchface!, because I hate you KAKOROT! - Super Saiyan Vegeta.

" Well, well monkeys do come with monkeys." - Frieza.

" The only difference is, it's a bunch of super monkeys with no tail." - Frieza

"What the hell frieza!" - Super Saiyan Vegeta.

"What?, I thought Trunks kill you in cold blood?" - Super Saiyan Goku.

"The boy?!" - Super Saiyan Vegeta.

" Look at you Vegeta, you're a super monkey." - Freiza.

"It's super Saiyan you Shit head!" - Super Saiyan Vegeta.

"Frieza!, how in the world are you alive!?" - Super Saiyan Goku.

"You see, monkey, or should i say super monkey, is that I was tied in a cocoon by fairies with shit!, and I want to get out of there!, so why do you think I'm here for. - Frieza.

"Because you're a shit head." - Super Saiyan Goku.

"Get Rekt!" - Audience.

"Finally me and you agree with something." - Super Saiyan Vegeta.

" Son of a bitch!" - Frieza

"Destructo Disc!, Pizza!" - Frieza. ( Okay, took that one from Teamfourstar, but I can't help my self but to put it in the story.)

" Did you just throw pizza?, at my face?" - Super Saiyan Vegeta. (LOL)

"Hey!?, how come Vegeta gets a pizza but I don't?" - Super Saiyan Goku.

"Oh that's right!, here's two pizzas!" - Frieza

"Ohh yum!" - Super Saiyan Goku.

"How in the hell do you function?" - Frieza.

" I eat." - Super Saiyan Goku.

"Bitch!" - Frieza.

"First of all Frieza, how in the hell did you buy pizza!" - Frieza.

"I went down on Earth, get some money, and went to Little Caesar and bought Pizza." - Frieza.

"Wtf!" - Super Saiyan Vegeta.

" Can I have more." - Super Saiyan Goku.

"My god, how much do you eat?" - Frieza.

"Tons, literally tons." - Super Saiyan Goku.

Thats it for now, and remember to leave a review, favorite this story and more!

Also I apologize for being rude last time, I ask your forgiveness, later!

...


End file.
